Discussion:Objectif New York/@comment-8451018-20130822142628
Bon, allez c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre du Gleekathlon avec la saison 2 !*_* Et la saison 2 quoi… ! *_* Donc, on retrouve nos chers ND à travers la caméra objective de ce cher JBI et ses questions stupides : Finnocence qui dit encore ses pensées à voix hautes, Unholy Trinity, fidèle à elles-mêmes aux casiers, et oh ! surprise avec Artina qui est devenu Tike pendant l'été… Enfin, Kurt fait un discours à te scotcher sur place et…. se fait doucher au slushie pour la rentrée : on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes à Mc Kinley High ! --' Ils sont toujours des losers. Donc, première intrigue, c'est celle de l'arrivée de Beiste qui chamboule tous les plans de Will et Sue. Dans la scène de présentation de son personnage, j'étais genre "Oh non, c'est pas vrai, Tanaka en version femme et en pire !". ^^ Et l'alliance Sue et Will pour la faire fuir m'a fait rire au début. Le coup des pizzas, c'est pas classe du tout mais voir Will et Sue se marrer comme des gamins me fait mourir de rire. Par contre, le coup de Will refusant un siège à Beiste m'a fait mal au cœur quand même car on voit vraiment qu'elle est blessée. Heureusement Will s'en rend compte à temps et empêche à notre "gentille et simplette Brittany" de se laisser embrigader par Sue et de porter ainsi une grave accusation parce que Sue exagère vraiment pour le coup. (et au passage j'adore la tête de Figgins quand Britt' dit qu'elle voudrait toucher les seins du coach ! XD). Et donc, on voit bien que Beiste est une gentille. =) Alors, sinon ça va pas très très fort au Glee Club car il faut recruter un nouveau membre (oui, Matt est parti sans explication… Il a du se douter que ça allait être la valse des couples cette année et il a préféré se faire la malle ! ^^'). Et c'est à Finchel de s'en charger. Après, pour le recrutement… on repassera ! XD Ils ont le coup d'œil n'empêche dans Empire State Of Mind en repérant Sam et Sunshine. Et je trouve que c'est un super clin d'œil que Finn découvre le talent de Sam dans les douches du vestiaires comme Will l'a découvert lui. "J'aurais bien chanté avec lui mais le mec était nu…" Euh oui, en effet, c'est plus sage de s'éclipser ! XD thumb|leftFranchement, je trouve que le perso de Sam a été bien amené. Il parait sympathique dès le début notamment grâce à sa conversation à propos de sa bouche et des boules de billards avec Puck ! XD Et cela, même si Artie le catalogue déjà "Bieber" ! =P Et après Billionaire achève de me convaincre. *_* Mais bon, la situation n'est pas brillante au final, pare que Finn "qui est le quarterback DONC qui est très cool"'' ''(!), se fait non-seulement virer de l'équipe de foot (quelle idée d'appeler Beiste "dude" aussi ?! O_o'), mais c'est Sam qui hérite de son poste et en plus, il ne vient pas au Glee Club ! Voilà, ça c'est du côté de Finn. Chez Rachel, c'est… pire. Parce que Finn mettait vraiment de la volonté dans ses recherches alors que la demoiselle ne recherche que des choristes et pas une rivale… Le moment où elle parle à Sunshine comme si elle ne comprenait que dalle, me fait bien rire puis pareil dans Telephone quand elle se rend compte de son talent. Et donc elle agit comme une belle égoïste quand même. En même temps, je la comprends : elle ne se croit pas aimée par ses camarades et elle voit cette fille remettre sa place de leader en cause. Mais de là, à l'envoyer dans ce squat de toxicos… euh ! Non ! ^^' Listen. Et Rachel a beau se convaincre que ce qu'elle fait ça pour ses amis, ça ne trompe personne, surtout pas Finn. Au final, nos deux capitaines échouent tous les deux : Bon on est nuls… On se sépare ? C'est un peu radicale comme solution quand même. ^-^' Nos deux "losers" sont mignons dans leurs malheurs respectifs quand même. ^^ Aller, une petite chanson pour s'excuser avant d'aller affronter la fureur des ND. What I Did For Love. Et du côté d'Artie'', that sucks because'' le gars veut récupérer sa copine qui a cédé cet été devant les beaux muscles saillants de Mike Chang… Et je la comprends ! *_* D'ailleurs, cet Asian Camp : big joke ! XD Par contre, l'explication de Tina : "T'es nul en petit ami Artie et Mike a des abdos : c'est fini !"… on a vu mieux comme rupture ! Pas grave Artina, j'aimais pas trop. ^^ Et donc, notre Artie en déprime ne trouve pas d'autre idée pour la reconquérir que d'entrer dans l'équipe de foot... Et Finn le soutient (ça j'aime) mais il s'y prend comme un manche pour le faire entrer… =S Et enfin du côté Cheerios, c'est les auditions aussi et… voici Quinn qui arrive svelte, pleine d'énergie et… de ruse. =P Et ça marche parce que, quoique Sue en dise, Quinn restera toujours sa chouchoute ! ^^ Et juste parce que cette séquence me fait mourir de rire : Finn au top de sa forme et de sa grâce pour son audition dans les Cheerios ! X'D "My eyes are still burning." Mon dieu les miens aussi ! XD Sinon, Santana part avec un sacré désavantage dans les Cheerios. Sa discussion avec Sue au sujet de ses seins tous neufs me fait mourir de rire. Et donc c'est Quinn qui reprend son poste. Les courtes images quand elle remet son uniforme et retrouve sa queue de cheval sont plutôt symboliques. (Oooh, j'y pense : plus de belles coiffures à la Quinn Fabray pendant une dizaine d'épisode… =S) Et après : baston Quintana ! =P Elles se battent avec plus de rage que Puck et Finn en saison 1 : quel régal ! ^^ Pour conclure, l'année commence plutôt mal pour nos ND ! ^^' Voilà pour les grandes lignes. Après voici une série de remarques sans aucun lien logique : * C'est fou comme Chris a grandi entre les deux saisons. ^^ * Un truc qui me fait bien rire, c'est l'arrogant Dustin Goolsby qui s'en va avec le sac Hello Kitty de Sunshine sur l'épaule. XD thumb|239px* "So, is that a men’s sweater? - Fashion has no gender. - Ladies, we have a problem !" XD * Et euh… Vénérer un opossum mort… ! O_o' Finish ! =) Et ce soir, it's Britney, bitch ! =P